A Storm in Solstheim
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Myräkkä returns home after stopping Lord Harkon only to be attacked by people dressed almost like Dragon priests and calling her the False Dragonborn. She must now venture to the Island of Solstheim in Morrowind to find out who sent them to kill her and figure out who exactly this Miraak is. Please Read and review.
1. A Storm in Solstheim

This is based off the adventures in Solstheim that was introduced in the Dragonborn DLC please enjoy

* * *

It felt so good to be home after days of traveling. I was the Dragonborn who slain Alduin and the one they called Stormblade, the one who lead the Stormcloaks to victory against the Empire and recently, stopping vampires from taking away the sun. All I wanted to do was sit in my home within Windhelm and enjoy a bowl of venison stew before resting in my own bed after weeks of eating rabbit and sleeping in a bed roll in the mud.

As I walked through the icy town, two people approached me; they dressed in strange garments and wore masks almost similar to the Dragon Priests of ages past. One held their hands on their hips, the other leaned against the wall of Candlehearth hall, arms crossed over their chest and looking at me.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" asked one of the strange people, this one was female, but the race was unknown.

I looked at them with an eyebrow raised, one of my hands resting on the hilt of my battle axe strapped to the back of my Dawnguard armor.

"Yes, I'm the Dragonborn" I replied, not lower my guard.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes… You are but his shadow! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him! Kill the False Dragonborn!" the stranger added.

That is when the their hands started to radiate in magic, fire, ice, and lightning, whatever they summoned to their fingertips to attempt in bringing me down. I drew my weapon and readied it as I cleared my mind, taking a deep breath as I collected my thoughts to form a shout.

"RII VAAZ ZOL!" a wave of purple energy escaped my lips, speeding towards my attackers with loud crackling wave as it sliced through the air. The first of the attackers fell hard to the ground, the shout slamming into his chest earning a grunt of pain as his soul lifted from his body to a soul gem I now had in my hand, his body soon rising into undeath to fight alongside me.

The commotion of battle gained the attention of the city guards who raised their swords and shields in the air to defend whoever was being attacked, surprised to see me fighting a masked figure armed with only an iron dagger.

I pushed the remaining attacker against the wall, holding my sword against her throat, my freehand holding her dagger to her abdomen.

"Who are you and who in the name of Talos sent you!?" I growled, keeping my voice low, but threatening.

"I…. w-will… never… tell… y-you… deceiver!" she said painfully.

I pushed the dagger harder into her abdomen, my sword now grazing her hidden skin, or scales making the enchantment placed on the weapon react.

"Tell me or else you will suffer a fate worse than death!" I growled once more.

The female chuckled slightly in his strained voice,

"You… will... have… to kill… me… D-Deceiver!" she stammered once more.

And so I did, I plunged the dagger into her abdomen, her dark blood staining my hands and armor before I stepped away, leaving her body crumbling to the cold stone.

I sliced her dagger through the air to her raised companion, making his corpse crumble away to ash.

"You should have told me…" I murmured, sheathing my sword before kneeling down to search her.

I found what I was looking for, a bloodstained note written by whoever sent her and her companion to kill me,

'_Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Myräkkä before she reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be pleased.'_

I crumbled the note and rose to my feet, looking to the guards and nodding, allowing them to investigate the scene and allowing me to leave. I felt my mood drop, I had just returned home from killing a Vampire lord and now I was off once more to deal with this, Miraak.

I entered my home and threw down my sword, stomping up their stairs in a rush to change in fresh armor and furs.

I ignored my armor stands each holding my wolf armor, Stormcloak armor, and now my Dawnguard armor, instead I turned to a armor stand covered in Dragon bones, my Dragon armor I made for my journey to Skuldafn to slay Alduin. The armor had a few scrapes from my fight with the Draugr protecting the temple, and my fight with the World Eater himself, but overall it was still strong.

I moved to a wash basin and rinsed my face before cleaning my arms of the blood, then changing into a fresh pair of trousers and furs to wear under my armor. I combed the knots and dirt from my hair before fixing it into a low tail before placing on the helmet, my stormy blue eyes peaking through the ebony faceguard.

Finally I was ready to leave, grabbing fresh supplies and my sword called Dragonbane and exiting my home, locking the door tight, nearly running into Arinel who wasn't paying attention.

"_Tafiir_," I said in the Dragon tongue, it was his nickname Paarthurnax gave him when we met him to learn of a way to defeat Alduin, it stuck with him ever since. It was a good nickname, it meant thief and he is in the guild of Thieves.

"Going somewhere? "He asked, studying my armor with his amber eyes.

"Yes, I am going to Solstheim to find out who tied to kill me…" I answered.

"What?" Arinel asked with a brown raised, he looked like a sad child at his height, meeting only my shoulder, uncommon for his race.

I sighed and looked down on him,

"You were still at the stables when I was attacked by two people claiming that I was the False Dragonborn and that this person, Miraak, whoever he is the true one…"  
I replied.

"And you are going alone?" Arinel asked once more.

"I took down Alduin alone…" I replied.

"With the help with three ancient heroes who fought him in the Dragon War…" Arinel argued.

I sighed sharply, crossing my arms,

"Fine you can come along, if you think you can use your honeyed words against me, you have another thing coming," I said before pushing past him, pretending I didn't see the smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

'_Damn elf…_' I grumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" Arinel called after me, a laugh hidden in his voice.

"Whatever hurry up and gather your things, I will be at the dock for ten minutes before leaving!" I replied.

* * *

The captain was a little tough to persuade, but Arinel stepped in using his honeyed words and silver tongue to gain us passage to Solstheim, when the captain agreed, Arinel looked at me with a smug grin of his triumph

"See you can persuade people without the need of holding a dagger to their throat," Arinel teased,

"Oh shut it _Tafiir_ or you will find yourself frozen in a block of ice for the remainder of this trip!" I said, through a strict voice, not in the mood to joke.

Arinel flinched and understood that we weren't going on this trip with light moods, he understood someone tried to have me killed and that the reason we were going to Solstheim was to find out why.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a low voice.

I pretended to ignore him, staring out into the sea in the direction of Solstheim, thinking of the events that passed, who was this Miraak? And why were those people calling me the False Dragonborn? I knew the answers rested on the land of Solstheim, the territory now belonging to Morrowind.

* * *

We arrived in Solstheim after six days at sea, docking in the town of Raven Rock. As Arinel and I gathered our things, we were stopped by a Dark Elf dressed in fine clothing, eyeing us suspiciously before looking to the ship captain in relief.

I jumped to the dock, catching Arinel's arm before he tumbled backwards into the sea, by passing the Dunmer who blocked our way when the ship docked. The City guards wore armor different of those in Skyrim, it looked almost like my armor, but it had more of a yellow hue to it.

When we came upon a smith who was working diligently on a breastplate similar to the guards, Arinel paused and tapped my shoulder, pointing to a strange mark by the door to the Smith's house.

"What about it?" I asked in a low voice.

"That's the mark of the Thieves Guild!" Arinel whispered back.

"Well, go talk to him; I will be at the inn, if I can find it…" I replied back, walking away from Arinel to locate the inn.

Arinel returned after a few moments to find me sitting in the inn that was oddly named _"The Retching Netch Cornerclub" _nursing a mug of ale the innkeeper called Sujamma. He looked satisfied to have found a member of the Thieves Guild, but a little disappointed.

"Not what you expected?" I asked, sliding him a mug of Sujamma.

Arinel picked up the mug and took a long sip before placing it back down and wiping his mouth,

"Sort of, he is a member of the thieves guild but…" Arinel paused.

"But what?" I asked after sipping from my mug.

"He wants me to prove that I am really a part of the Thieves Guild because a strange fellow approached him two weeks ago asking the same thing, only to have his Bonemold Armor recipe stolen,"

"Go find it and bring it back, that should prove it to him," I said signaling for another mug of Sujamma.

"I thought you said we were here for business, not chasing some thief…" Arinel said in an unintentional hiss.

"I didn't say at this moment, plus who knows when we will get a lead to who or what sent those people to kill me," I replied before taking a long sip from my mug, drinking about half before dropping a small pouch of coins paying for a room and the Sujamma.

I walked away From Arinel and entered the room the innkeeper gestured to me after I paid him for it. I closed the door behind me and sighed, locking it before removing my armor and moving over to a wash tub to clean myself of the grime and sea spray.

* * *

The next few days lead to nothing, we were found by the dark Elf that we ran into on the docks and interrogated on why we were there before being allowed to wander the Island of Solstheim. We were just about to return to the inn until I saw a green pillar of light off in the distance,

"Hey, let's go check that out…" I said grabbing Arinel's shoulder.

We walked through the ash covered path towards the green light until we saw a pillar made of stone with ancient Nordic carvings etched into it, people hammering or chiseling away uttering something as if hypnotized.

A Dunmer bumped passed me, his eyes distant as he carried some stones over to what his fellows were working on,

_'Our hands once were idle'_ he muttered.

His fellows remained silent before speaking once again in the same tone, but they said something different, as if they were repeating a prayer.

"Arinel something odd is going on here…" I said as I continued to watch Dunmer and Nord work away at the odd stone.

_'That they have forgotten…_' Arinel replied.

I looked to him in confusion to see him walking towards the stone, picking up a pickaxe before starting to work on the stone.

"Hey, Tafiir!" I called after him.

He didn't respond all I earned was another prayer from the workers. I felt a presence enter my mind, feeling like bees buzzing around before uttering the words,

_'That we might remember…'_ I moved to the stone and began to chisel away on a pillar, carving a design into the stone. My will was strong, but disconnected from my body. A shadowy voice ringing in my head repeating the mantra that I and the other workers released from our lips.

After what seemed an eternity I gained the strength to pull away, becoming dizzy for a moment before my vision becoming clear, and the voice from within vanishing as if it was never there.

"Astounding, you were able to pull away from the spell!" said a voice.

I turned to see a dark elf wearing elegant robes of a sorcerer, his crimson eyes holding his interest of me being able to pull away from the spell holding Arinel and the others.

"Are you the one causing this!?" I asked with a growl.

"Certainly not, I came here to study why this is happening. A Telvani wizard would never swoop this low," said the Dunmer with a scoff.

"Telvani?" I asked.

"One of the great houses in Morrowind, I am master Neloth," replied the Dunmer.

"Yeah? Alright, I will play your little game, but first you must tell me what in Talos is going on here!" I replied.

"I wish I could tell you, but I am afraid I too am at a loss, they seem to be building a shrine to someone, I've been unable to stop them from working, and they have been at this for days…" Neloth replied.

"A shrine?" I asked, and then I remembered the voice from within my head and the people who attacked me in Windhelm "Would it be for someone named Miraak?" I asked once more.

"Miraak… Miraak, where have I heard the name before?" Neloth said as he collected his thoughts "ah, now I remember, a temple of some sort somewhere in the wilderness, you might want to try looking there for your answers," Neloth added.

"Not without Arinel," I said crossing my arms,

"I'm afraid he is stuck like this until the shrine is finished or a way found to break the spell, you best be on your way…" Neloth said as he walked over to another dark elf, examining his work.

I sighed sharply and moved back towards the town, asking a guard where I could find a map of Solstheim before setting out to find this temple.


	2. The Temple of Miraak

This one was fun to write, including near the end. Please enjoy this piece, I will get to working on the next chapter after taking more notes from in-game

* * *

By experience I knew that this Temple of Miraak would be filled with ancient traps and locked doors, I would need an expert at that line of work, Arinel was my expert and now he is slaving away building a strange structure, leaving me to rely on a blade for hire. I sat in the Retching Netch leaning on the stone railing of the stairs that lead to the main area of the inn. My eyes rested on a character dressed in armor resembling the armor the city guards wore, but was less bulky. He or she wore red cloth under the gaps in the armor and green goggles over their eyes.

I approached the person, hoping they were who I was looking for; they noticed me approach and looked up to meet my gaze with their hidden eyes. Now that I was closer, I realized this person was male.

"Teldryn Sero, blade for hire" he said in a scratchy voice.

"Myräkkä Windblade," I replied holding out my hand, which he took as we greeted each other "So Teldryn, what are your skills?" I asked.

Teldryn thought for a moment before returning his gaze to me,

"I have a skill in conjuration and destruction, and I can handle a sword and a bow," Teldryn answered.

"Can you pick locks and disarm traps?" I asked once more.

"I can if you require it of me," Teldryn replied.

I nodded and handed Teldryn a pouch of Septims for his payment before moving in the direction of the door,

"Consider yourself hired, follow me" I said as I placed my hand on the door.

"Lead the way, Miss Windblade," Teldryn said as he hurried after me, adjusting a sword and bow to his armor.

* * *

We walked through the ash lands of Solstheim, running into strange flora and critters that were easily felled. Teldryn explained each of them to me saying they are native to the Morrowind mainland and just recently started showing up, how recently I do not know, Dunmer along with other elves live for a long time and their views on time are far different from a human.

In the distance a green pillar of light began to show, along with tall stone structures marking an ancient Nordic tomb, we were getting close. Teldryn and I were no longer walking through ash, but snow, a relief to me for some fresh ash-free air and a clear view ahead.

We were closer to the temple now, and just like the stone in raven Rock, people worked away at the temple, uttering the prayer in empty voices.

"Be on your guard, do not touch the stone or bump into anyone working on it, or you can become a slave of whoever is controlling them…" I said to Teldryn before climbing up a wooden platform connected to the temple.

"Ysra, you need to stop!" shouted a female Nord.

I saw her shaking a woman trying to get her to snap out of the spell that held her before releasing the woman and running over to a man wearing thick furs.

"You must resist Miraak's influence!" she shouted to the man before grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him like she did the woman.

"You can't break the spell on them that way…" I said, nearly startling the Nord woman. She had yellow hair and pale eyes, looking near my age.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, turning her full attention to me.

"I am Myräkkä Windblade," I replied.

The young Nord seemed to relax a bit,

"Frea of the Skaal," she replied "are you here to stop Miraak?" she asked.

I nodded "to also free my friend and to figure out why he tried to have me killed…" I answered.

"Then we need to find a way into the temple, it is the only way we can find answers, and maybe Miraak himself…" Frea said as she turned away from me, facing a stone similar to the one Arinel worked away on, only an image of a tree was carved into a part of it.

Frea seemed to be un-phased by the spell holding everyone as she touched to stone, her face looking grim,

"He corrupts the land, and the All-maker stones… he will pay for what he did to my people!" Frea said in a low growl.

As she removed her hand a secret passage opened, two figures emerging from it, wearing the same clothing as those who attacked me in Windhelm.

"Where did you come from?" Frea asked as she unsheathed her weapons and charged the figures.

Frea quickly brought them down, she never became fatigued from heaving around her weapons; something only a skilled warrior like the elder Companions in Whiterun would do. She looked to me and motioned me to follow her down the passageway into the temple.

"You are quite skilled with a blade, where did you train?" I asked as I caught up to her, Teldryn following after us.

"My former chieftain, he told me I was an angry child and that I needed to 'put that fire to good use' and so he trained me in the ways of a warrior and I've been practicing ever since," Frea answered.

I nodded in silence as Frea and I came upon a stone door, with a quick and rough push the door opened, a small musty draft greeting our faces.

"Let's be on our guard, who knows how many traps Miraak had placed to protect himself in the past, not to mention Draugr and his cultists…" Frea said before pushing the door open enough for us to pass through.

* * *

The temple went deep into the earth. The traps weren't as bad as I thought, some were just a simple overstep and others had a switch to disarm them. The craziest thing I had to do in the temple was sprint through a blades trap in order to disarm it, that took my sprint shout but it was nearly suicidal. But we were getting close; something was telling me that we were near the end of the temple and closer to finding Miraak. Was he casually sitting in the room waiting for us to walk into the room hoping to trap us?

"Those Draugr must have been guarding something important if they were waiting there like that…' Teldryn said as we passed an odd statue.

"Draugr are always like that, they were cursed with undeath and they protect the tombs and other Nordic ruins…" I stated as we entered a room containing only an odd book radiating in darkness with an image etched into the cover.

"It's only a book…?" Frea said as she too entered the room.

I approached the pedestal holding the book, running my fingers over the cover,

"There must be something else, try reading the book…" Frea said as she circled the room looking for a secret passage.

I shrugged and picked up the book, for its size it was pretty light, holding it with both my hands as I opened it. I stared at the text, it was elegant, but it hardly made any sense,

"Waking Dreams…" I murmured.

Just then a tentacle sprung forth and wrapped around my neck to pull me forward,

"What the-"Teldryn said before I was pulled into the book.

* * *

My vision slowly started to clear, I was in a different area; Frea and Teldryn were nowhere to be seen. My eyes then settled on a figure walking away from me, back facing me, and robes much like the ones the cultists wore but also very different.

"the time comes soon when-" the figure said before pausing "what?" he said once more before turning to face me, lightning shooting from his hand and striking me, making me fall to me knees in a grunt of pain.

He approached me, he wore a Dragon's priest mask, hiding his face, but I knew he was Miraak.

"Who are you to dare step foot here? He asked.

I looked up at him, rage showing in my eyes,

"Ah, you are Dragonborn… I can feel it, and yet…" Miraak said as he looked down at me.

A few silent moments went by and if he weren't wearing his mask, he would be smiling,

"So you have defeated Alduin, well done… I could have slain him myself back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path…" he said in a cocky tone.

"And you must be Miraak…" I said trying to stand up, but being unable to from the spell he used making my body weak, I could hardly keep myself perched on my hands and knees because of it.

"Indeed I am," He responded "It's funny; you have no idea what true power a Dragonborn cane wield!" Miraak teased.

Miraak stood tall and took a deep breath,

"_MUL QAH DIIV_!" he shouted, his body becoming incased in ethereal armor resembling my own "This realm is beyond you… You have no power here, and it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people, soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home…" Miraak said once more before turning to an odd creature floating behind him.

"Send her back where she came from, she can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel…" Miraak said as he walked over to a dragon, climbing onto its back and flying away.

The creature floated over to me, along with another and looked down on me like Miraak once did, sending a form of energy at me, shocking my body over and over until I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I came to, Frea and Teldryn were staring at me, I wasn't on the ground… but I was standing like I was before I entered the strange realm.

"What happened?" Frea asked with worry "You read the book and- You disappeared, but I can see you but see through you…" she said. Teldryn nodded in agreement.

"I saw Miraak…" I said "he was inside the book…" I said once more, I sounded crazy just by hearing it… Sheogorath take me if I really am…

"What? Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?" Frea asked in astonishment.

"I-I don't know, he flew off on a Dragon, I was unable to follow after him, he used a spell to keep me from standing, forcing me to my hands and knees…" I replied.

"We must relay this to my father, he's the shaman of the Skaal and would want to know the information you just gave me…" Frea said as she moved to a small tunnel, "I found this opening after you… disappeared, it looks to be a way out," Frea said motioning me to follow.

I half wanted to leave the book, but perhaps her father would want to see it, so I brought it with in case. I could feel a draft of cold air up ahead; I could almost smell the snow from outside after spending hours in a musty temple.

* * *

I met Frea's father, Storn. He was a kind man who gave me some additional information on Miraak. He told me where to find a word of power that could help me free his people, a place called Saering's Watch to the north.

"Teldryn, I release you from my services, Saering's Watch is sure to have a dragon and I would rather take him down alone…" I said turning to him.

"As you wish, I will be in raven Rock if you would require my services again…" Teldryn said as he bowed, turning away from me to begin his trek back to the Dunmer settlement.

I walked around the village, gathering my thoughts before setting out, occasionally studying the map to find a quicker way to the Word of Power, settling on a mountain path, feeling it safer than taking the shorter route which required rock climbing. Taking a deep breath and sheathing my sword before picking up a heavy battle axe, I turned to Frea and Storn, giving them a kind nod,

"I will be back as soon as I am able, your people will be freed from Miraak's control and you shall be able to feel one with the land as I also free your sacred stones from their prison…" I said waving them goodbye.

"Thank you Myräkkä, may the All-maker guide your steps," Frea said before she knelt down by her father, helping him hold up the shield protecting their village from Miraak's influence.

* * *

The journey wasn't as I expected it; I reached Saering's Watch in half the time I estimated it would take me to travel there. As I guessed, a dragon was there, flying overhead attacking Draugr that were guarding the location. That gave me a chance to sneak in and learn the word of power before fighting the dragon, with the Draugr attacking it, the dragon would be weakened and have it be less of a nuisance while I fight it.

The word wall was frosted over, but I could still see the words, I easily found the Word of Power, its text slightly larger than the rest like other Words of Power scattered across Skyrim. It said _GOL _meaning earth in the Dragon Tongue. I reached out and touched the word, the text lighting up as it reacted to my blood and a wispy essence reaching out to coil my arm as I absorbed the knowledge. When it was over, I felt stronger, I could now bend the earth to my will, and free those trapped at the All-Maker stones of the Skaal.

The ground shook as the Dragon landed on a pillar behind me, as I turned he turned his head to the side as he examined me, if he could smile, he would be at this moment,

"_Dovahkiin…_" he said before making the motion to jump in the air.

"I don't think so Dragon…" I said before collecting the words to form the first shout that came to mind "_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_" I shouted, a blue energy shooting from my lips and slamming into the dragon, forcing him to land in the snow.

I ran after him, drawing Dragonbane from its place on my hip and holding it in my hands to ready for battle. The dragon looked at me in pain as the energy of the shout encased his form, keeping him on the ground.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!_" the dragon shouted, sending his fiery breath at me as I approached.

"_FEIM ZII GRON!_" I said as the flame shout forth, going through me like it was nothing; I smiled at the Dragon's astonishment of my protective shout allowing me to not be harmed from his Thu'um.

I leapt forward onto the Dragon's head as the Dragonrend shout started to fade, allowing me to attack the dragon without earning too many injuries. The dragon tried to shake me off, only making me hold onto his horns while I hacked away at his weak spot, the neck. Finally I lost my grip and the dragon sent me upwards, which I used to hold the sword and allowing me to penetrate his skull, killing him instantly.

I leapt from his back and sheathed my sword, closing my eyes to concentrate and ready myself to absorb his soul. The sound of his body burning away made me smile a bit, knowing I was closer to getting a soul. But another sound caught my attention, I slowly opened my eyes to see Miraak staring at me, I could sense him smiling. His form was ethereal as he stood next to the dragon, he looked at it as it burned away, about to relinquish its soul to me.

"_It takes a strong will to command a Dragon's soul, perhaps you aren't as powerful as you think…_" he said with a slight chuckle playing at his hidden lips.

Just then, the soul broke free from the Dragon's corpse, it flying towards Miraak like I wasn't even there. He only laughed as he stole the soul away from me. As the last bits of the soul entered his body, he placed his hands on his hips and looked at me, most likely a smile on his lips,

"_Thank you for your help. We will meet again soon,_" he said before vanishing from sight.

I held my rage in check, but I felt my body tingling in response to it, I grit my teeth before looking up to the sky and shouting,

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!_" I shouted to release my rage before gathering up my strength to leave the mountain and continue with my task in freeing the Skaal and other slaves forced to build Miraak's temple and corrupt the All-Maker stones.


	3. The Cleansing of Wind and Earth

I am SO sorry for those of you who were waiting for the update. I had to organize my notes and think of some things since I never finished A Storm's Calling ^^; Also some real life stuff got in the way. I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

The Wind stone was located between Miraak's temple and Skaal Village, its green light shooting towards the sky gave it away. Just like the Earth stone, people slaved away working the stone and muttering in empty words. Taking a deep breath, I located my new shout into the front of my mind, building up the power to convert it into a shout. Without a Dragon Soul to teach me how to release the shout, I was forced to rely on my training with the Greybeards.

'_Focus on your skills, Dragonborn… Then use them to project your new shout as an extension of your voice,_' the words that Arngeir had spoken to me upon my training echoed in my head.

I looked back to the stone, taking another deep breath before opening my mouth,

"_GOL!" _the shout rocketed forth in an array of earthy hued energy and hit the Wind stone, causing the earth around it to rumble in response. Tiny cracks started to glow within the stone before it exploded outward; destroying the stonework, leaving those ensnared looking around in confusion.

Just as I expected to be done, a strange creature rose from the murky waters surrounding the stone. It spewed a vile black substance as it roared in what seemed to be rage. I sighed before pulling my weapon from its sheath, getting ready for a battle.

"I don't know what you are, but by Talos, you will regret coming here!" I shouted as I charged the beast.

It looked down at me with its cloudy black eyes before raising its foot to stomp, the vile liquid he spewed shooting upwards in the form of tentacles making me sway a bit to avoid being snared. The new shout took most of my energy I needed to use another, causing me to rely on my skills as a warrior rather than Dragonborn.

Dodge and strike, dodge, parry, and then block before striking once more. The creature wasn't a dragon so half of the enchantment on my sword didn't work; instead it only shocked the creature, occasionally paralyzing it. But soon it fell with an interrupted roar from me slicing open its throat, becoming covered in its black blood.

One of the Skaal approached me, thanking me for freeing him and his fellow villagers before gesturing them to follow him back to the village. I wiped some of the creature's blood away before sheathing Dragonbane, taking a deep breath. I needed to report back to Storn and ask what else is required of me.

* * *

Storn was grateful to see me following after his fellow villagers. He gave a slight bow before meeting his eyes with mine, after noticing the black blood stains on my armor.

"The Wind Stone is free," he said "Now the others must be free in order for the land to be in balance once again…" He added.

"Where are they located?" I asked, adjusting my sword on my waist while holding out my map.

Storn rose to his feet and took my map from me, he studied it for a moment before pulling some charcoal from his pocket and making tiny marks onto my map, making tiny symbols of which stone was which. I nodded in thanks as he handed my map back to me and studied it. Noticing the tiny mark near Raven rock that stood for the Earth Stone. The corrupted stone that held Arinel slave.

"I will cleanse the stones for you, but…" I murmured.

"What is it Skaal friend?" Storn asked.

"I am still confused on this Black Book Frea and I found in Miraak's Temple," I replied.

"Miraak had this? Yes, a few weeks ago a Dark elf came to our village asking about these books, he may have the information that you need, he lives to the south-east in a strange place he calls Tel Mithryn… May the All-Maker guide you, Myräkkä," Storn replied, handing me the book I had found in the Temple.

I nodded and placed the book in my pack before moving on; I had stones to cleanse, and many other things…

* * *

The first thing I wanted to do was return to Raven Rock to free Arinel. I perched myself on a boulder placed directly behind where Arinel and a Dunmer chiseled away, taking a deep breath to ready myself for my new shout.

"GOL!" The word escaped my lips, crackling like thunder before impacting the stone, causing those in its path to stagger before suddenly waking up. The earth beginning to shake as the spell upon the stone was shattered.

I jumped down from the rock, creating a small cloud of ash as I ran towards the stone, my weapon ready as the creature from the last stone rose from the murky waters. Spewing black water before running towards some newly freed Raven Rock guards.

"Hey fish head!" I yelled, causing the creature to look towards me, roaring and spitting a glob of tentacles at me.

The guards fire arrows at the creature's back as I swung my sword at him. Soon as he fell, I heard another one shriek off towards the beach. It swung one of its large arms to send a guard flying backwards, crashing into some rocks.

"Filthy fetcher!" growled one of the guards as he unleashed an arrow, hitting the creature square in the shoulder, causing it to roar once more.

"FUS RO DAH!" I shouted, sending the creature off its feet before it could attack another guard. I leapt for it as it scrambled to get back to its feet, burying my sword into its back, twisting it as the life drained from the strange creature. Once I was sure the creature was dead, I got off of its back and walked towards the stone, cleaning off my sword before placing it in its sheath.

My eyes rested on a very confused Arinel who was for some reason sitting on the ground, scratching his head. I chuckled slightly and held out my hand for him, his eyes going wide when he saw me.

"Really _Tafiir_, you need to stop getting into so much trouble…" I muttered as I hoisted him up.

Arinel remained silent, looking up at me like a child begging for a sweet roll. We stared at each other for a few moments before he leapt for me, wrapping his arms around me, his head resting on my breasts.

"You have no idea what it was like!" he murmured as he released me from his grip.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair,

"Oh, I do know what it is like _Tafiir_…" I replied "it is not fun at all!" I added.

Arinel nodded, looking me over as if he never seen me before,

"You look worse for wear… what happened?" he asked.

"Well, the fact that I just fought two strange creatures and had to trek across this island for three days… you tell me!" I replied with a slight hiss.

Arinel flinched before his face softening, his arms wrapped around his belly, the light sound of it rumbling.

"I could go for some food…" he muttered.

I clapped my hand against his shoulder and motioned for him to follow,

"I need to restock my supplies anyway," I replied "I need to cleanse the rest of these stones and talk to a dark elf about these Black Books…" I added, gesturing to my pack.

Arinel nodded, though still confused at all that has happened. I let out a gentle sigh, looking at him with a quick side glance before looking forward,

"And while you eat, I will explain everything that has happened…" I murmured.

* * *

Arinel and I sat at a table in the corner of the Retching Netch. I nursed a flagon of Sujamma while Arinel, as politely as he could, ate his Apple Cabbage Stew, occasionally pausing to take a bite out of his bread.

"I ended up hiring a mercenary named Teldryn Sero to stand in for you, he's right upstairs waiting to be hired again…" I explained "We went to the Temple of Miraak hoping to find him, only to come by book instead…" I added.

Arinel looked up at me, his mouth full of stew before swallowing and reaching for his flagon of ale.

"How did you learn that shout then?" Arinel asked once his mouth was empty.

I sighed and placed my flagon on the table, leaning forward,

"I'm getting there…" I answered "anyway, upon reading the book, I was taken to a strange realm, don't ask me where because I don't know. I met Miraak and learned of his plans… He was going to try and return to Tamriel, appearing whenever he could to steal the souls of the dragons I slain to empower him…" I said as I set my jaw.

Arinel seemed to sense my change in mood,

"So now you are on a quest to stop a guy who pissed you off…" he muttered "too bad you got yourself cured, I would love to see you go Hircine on his sorry ass…" Arinel added with a chuckle.

I gave him a warning look. He knew that I was once a werewolf and that I was still sensitive about the subject. But what he didn't know was that as my body recovered, I can still pass on the curse.

"Watch what you say elf!" I sneered "many people don't like knowing they have a beast in their midst…" I added.

Arinel's face went pale and gulped as he noticed my eyes becoming bright from anger,

"Sorry…" he murmured.

I sighed before rising from the chair,

"It's fine…" I said "finish your food and meet me by the Well outside, we have a long journey to a place called Tel Mithryn," I added, stretching my arms before tossing a small pouch of coins to the Innkeeper as he passed by with a broom.

Arinel nodded and drowned the last of his ale before standing, straightening his armor before following after me, pausing to wave at the mercenary I had hired who awkwardly waved back.


End file.
